


what's in a name

by chidorinnn



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidorinnn/pseuds/chidorinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Maya breaks down barriers and Katsuya can't handle it<br/>(also known as the time Maya calls Katsuya by his given name for the first time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's in a name

He looks so anxious.

In Maya Amano’s vast and infinite knowledge stemming from the few days she’s known him, Katsuya Suou is a worrier of epic proportions. He’s near constantly high-strung, always stressing about something or another which somehow always ends up tying back to his younger brother. So to see him with his shoulders raised and his hands bunching around the sleeves of his stiff grey suit -- it’s not a new image, to say the least.

“It’s getting chilly,” he says. “H-Here...” He fumbles with his jacket for a moment, almost punching her in the eye in his rush to pull it off, and he drapes it over her shoulders. His cheeks are slightly pink, and she’s half sure that it isn’t from his glasses. “It wouldn’t do to fall sick in the middle of such an important mission.”

Maya can’t help but laugh. “Thanks, but I’m okay.”

He jumps back for a moment, tightly clasping his hands together, and it takes a few minutes for him to relax -- well, as much as Katsuya Suou can relax, at any rate. It’s a rare quiet moment, with their team’s two loudest members inside the bar.

He tenses again, crossing his arms. “Do you... think this will actually work?”

She finds herself laughing again. “Not with an attitude like _that_. Come on! Let’s think positive. I’m sure it’ll all work out.”

He sighs deeply. “Miss Amano... Do you ever get tired of who you are?”

“Not really.” The answer comes almost too easily. “What about you?”

“Me?” he says faintly. "I’m always the person who worries too much. It’s... exhausting.” The smile he gives her is strained and barely noticeable, but it’s more than she’s seen from him all day. “I wish I were half as strong as you, Miss Amano.”

She smiles in return and shakes her head. “You’re exaggerating, Katsuya.” It’s to calm him down, she reasons, to get him to relax.

The name slips out easily and effortlessly on her part -- and why shouldn’t it? -- but then Katsuya’s face turns a shade of red darker than even his glasses. “Wh-What...? That is... I mean...”

“Are you not okay with me calling you that?”

“Ah, no...” His face turns a few shades redder. “That is... I mean... If you _want_ , b-but...”

She giggles. “Okay then -- but if I’m going to call you that, you have to call me by _my_ first name, okay?”

He tries to push his glasses up his nose, but his hands are shaking so much that his glasses are dislodged further. “V-Very well... M-Mm... M-M-Ma...” He bows his head in shame. “Miss Amano.”

Maya sighs in mock disappointment. “Darn... can’t do it?” He shakes his head. “I guess that was too much to ask for, huh? Sorry about that. I’ll just call you ‘Suou’ like always, then.”

He jerks his head upward suddenly, and his eyes go wide. “No!” He clears his throat and pushes his glasses up his nose in a feeble effort to compose himself. “Th-That is... if you don’t _want_ to, you can always...” He clears his throat again, and his face goes a few shades redder. “I... I would be content... if you called me by my given name, Miss Amano.”

She flashes him another smile, though it seems to dazzle him more than she intended. “Okay, then! ‘Katsuya’ it is.”


End file.
